Birth of The Noblesse
by strixflash
Summary: Witness the birth of legendary being...
1. Chapter 1

_**Birth of The Noblesse**__** - strixflash**__**Chapter 1: My only wish**__**  
**_

Few questions are better unanswered. Some tails are better untold.  
_  
__What is wrong, what is right?_ It is one of the questions which can never be answered properly no matter how many years people search for an answer. Which decision is right and which is wrong varies from person to person. This is the story where a mother and a father fights each other to decide the fate of their only child - Cadis Etrama Di Raizel

_Around 3000 years ago_:

All the 13 clan leaders of Lukedonia along with the Lord are heading towards a mansion in the dark which have never seen any ray of light.

"Lord, the_ ceremony is going to start any second. We should hurry and visit the shrine before the Present Noblesse enters her eternal sleep and passes her 'powers' and 'responsibilities' to the next Noblesse, her son, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel-nim._"

" _Calm down Gejutel. She will be expecting us and hence she would delay the event till we reach the shrine. She would not leave until she bids farewell to me…. _"  
_  
_"_….._"  
_  
_  
Everyone enters the mansion and hurries to the temple where 5 priests in catholic dress are standing and surrounding the temple by some distance from each other and each one of them carrying a holy cross in their hand. In the middle of them stand a mother and a son pair: The current Noblesse and her young son Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. She commands the 5 priests to start the ceremony so that she can enter eternal sleep and pass down her powers to her son -The Next Noblesse.

Priests start the holy ritual by chanting some phrases and each one of them holding a holy cross towards her. Lord intervenes and asks her that why she didn't waited for him and the other clan leaders arrival. The clan leaders are standing behind the Lord where each one of them bows to her as they usually bow to Lord.

She calmly replies: _I don't want to say farewell to my only friend.__  
_  
Lord: _That's a nice excuse...__  
_  
The ceremony restarts and one of the priest moves forward to the young Cadis Etrama Di Raizel .

_"Do you promise that you will fulfill every responsibility as the Noblesse?"__  
_  
_"Yes."__  
_  
"_Do you promise not to be hesitant to punish a noble eternal sleep if the situation arises?__  
_  
"_Yes."__  
_  
The priest moves backwards and asks the current Noblesse if there was something she wants to say to her son before she enters her sleep. She moves forward and bends down to her son and then places a hand on her son's head.

" _Do you hate me for giving you such a cruel fate-a life of __solitude__ and sufferings._ "

" _…..No_"

" _I am sorry._"

"_You don't have to be._"

" _Usually a mother wishes that her son should gain all the happiness in the world and that he should live a long life. ...But I am sorry that I can't wish for any one of them. I am sorry that I have to force you to carry such a huge burden._"

_"It's nothing Mother. I know that this is harder for you than me. Can I ask for something? Can I wish for something?__"_

_"_ _Is it regarding your father?_"

"_Yes._"

"_I originally planed to leave a message regarding your father in shrine which you could have seen after I had entered my eternal sleep….I don't have the strength to face you and tell you about your father. But I will tell you now as it is the only thing you have ever asked._"

"_..._"

_"This is the story before you were born. Your father was a pure blood and a clan Leader. Originally there were 14 Clans but I__killed your father and destroyed his clan. _"

_"You killed him? Did he broke the ultimate law of Nobles and abused his powers?"__  
_  
_"No, He didn't break any law. It's just that what he wanted for you was something which I and the rest of Nobles can never allow..."__  
_

* * *

Valuable feedback/criticism is highly welcomed! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Let's rewind the time further by around 200 years._

A young man who looks like he's in his twenties with red pupils and a build physique is heading towards the farthest corner of Lukedonia where the mansion of Noblesse resides. The young noble opens the gate of the mansion which was never opened for many centuries. He then proceeds further and moves towards the temple. The temple of the mansion which is only used by the one who bears the almighty title _'The Noblesse'_ and the one who had that title once in the past. As he is about to reach the door of the shrine, the door which can only be opened by one carries the blood of Noblesse, opens and from within there comes a young lady who looks likes in her mid twenties greets the young Noble and the noble greets her by kneeling and saying words of respects. The young Lady who is better known as the current 'Noblesse' asks him to stand and says that he doesn't need to be as formal as he is special to her unlike the other nobles. The young Noble man is one of the 14 clan leaders and also the strongest clan leader. He is the clan leader of Ceryl clan and goes by the name of Anceline H. Ceryl.

The Noblesse asks him to occupy a seat in the drawing room. She breaks the deadly silence which was there for quite a long moment.

"_If you are dreaming that I am going to offer you some banquet then you better wake up before the reality breaks you._"

"_Haha...I never expected in the first place. And I am aware how good you are in making meals_"

"...!"

"_If you want me to leave I will leave but don't show that scary expressions. You are deadly than a ghost!_"

"_...Anceline. Have you finally decided to answer me after so many centuries?"_

"._...I don't know. I love you as much as you do me but before a man I am a clan leader. I need to think about my clan's future._"

"_I see that's the reason you married Itha._"

"_Yes, a successor is a must for any family or clan to survive in this world._"

"_So does that mean you are refusing me?_"

"_No. I love you... But..._"

"Are_ you thinking about the future of child who will be born from our love?_"

"Yes_. He cannot be a clan leader as that will be against the law but I also don't want him to be Noblesse. I wanted him to live an ordinary life not the life of sufferings. _"

"You_ know it don't you? I can't accept that. You yourself said a successor is a must for a family/clan to survive.__Do you think nobles can exist without the aid of Noblesse? The moment they destroy their meaning of existence, they will no longer be nobles. They will just be devils... The Nobles will become extinct. And the remaining might change by seeing the others or they might be killed by others. Fear is necessary for the existence of any species as much breeding is... There are nobles who are holding their meaning of existence just because of the fear of Noblesse. The moment Noblesse disappears the world will be shaken to its core. The humans fears to commit sins because they think about the existence of hell and heaven, which stops many from committing sins. Other humans fear to commit a sin after seeing others being punished. The moment the fear disappears, the moment they think that law is unnecessary the world will sink... In Noble's case the fear is Noblesse. _"

"_..._"

"_You are right in your place... The only thing a parent wants is the happiness of his child. You might say I'm cruel but I cannot be selfish just for our sake. I cannot risk the downfall of Nobles._"

"You will not change your decision _Evangelina_?"

"_Wow it's the first time in ages someone called me by name except the Lord._"

"_Cant you rethink about it again...It was because of this reason I never proposed my love to you. Can't you reconsider it? Is future of Nobles more important to you than me and our future?!"_

"_Yes."_ she replies in a cold expression.

"_...!_"

"_You can leave. I felt ashamed on myself for falling in love with a man who only thinks about his own happiness._"

"_..._ "

"_What are you waiting for? Didn't you hear me Anceline H. Ceryl?_ "

"_I love you!"_

"_What's the point of telling that when you can't even understand me?_"

"_I want to be your lover. Let's leave the future issues for later._"

_"..._."

"_Let's marry Evangelina. Even though I am married to someone else but my love for you has never changed."_

"_Are you serious? I will not change my decision no matter how much you convince me later._"

"_I already realized that. I thought that if I leave you for centuries you might change your answer...but you didn't...not even after seeing me married._ "

"_..._"

"_You haven't changed. That is the thing which I love you most about it but at the same time I hate you for it."_

"..."

"_Will you be my lover Evangelina from now on?"_

_"...It is an offer I can't resist." she replies with a teary and grind expression_."


	3. Chapter 3

Desire to be stronger than everyone, Desire to be happier than everyone...Desire to be successful than everyone else... But when one fails to achieve his/her desire and sees others having their desire completed, makes one despise them. No matter whether it is a human or a noble when one's dream and desire is stolen by other, jealousy and envy ness is the common result.

The news of Evangelina's and Anceline's marriage spread throughout Lukedonia in a blink of eye. Though many nobles were not aware of the identity of the Noblesse, they do have heard about the Noblesse -the grim reaper for Nobles similarly how humans call clan Loyard clan leader as the grim reaper for humans. They have never met Noblesse in person, in fact nobles doubted her existence. But the legends of Noblesse were more than enough for them to shiver them in their pants. They never have the courage to break the law fearing that if Noblesse really exists, they will be dead meat and even if Noblesse doesn't than the Lord and clan leaders would do the same. And the rumors of Noblesse marriage made them believe of her existence. A being whose strength rivals that of the Lord.

Two middle aged maids who serve the Ceryl household are discussing about the marriage of their Master and the changes it will bring in Lukedonia.

"Itha-nim is really a pitiful being. It has not even be 100 years and the master have decided to bring another woman."

"N-No, actually I have heard that Anceline-nim married to Itha-nim just for the sake of formality. For him she is nothing more than a maid whose purpose is to give birth to his child."

"Hearing this makes her more pitiful. Was she aware of this fact?!"

"Yes, she was."

"Really?! Then she should have declined for the marriage. She is one of the strongest noble in existence. "

"Indeed she is. I have heard that she have a soul weapon."

"What? That's impossible. Only Clan Leaders have soul weapon and every clan have only a single soul weapon."

"I had the same thought. According to what I have heard her family used the same technique as the clan leaders to make soul weapon. Her ancestor's souls are residing in her weapon and what's more that was the reason why Anceline-nim asked her to marry."

"If she has the strength of a clan leader than why should she marry to Anceline-nim? I know that she is from second house of Ceryl clan, but surely she can have married to someone else...no maybe by marrying a weaker clan she could become the clan leader."

"I think that's because of her loyalty to Ceryl Clan. Her late father was right hand to Anceline-nim who was trying to raise the status of his house. Maybe she wants the political power of Ceryl Clan in her own hands."

"But wouldn't it be breaking the balance of powers between clans? Ceryl Clan is already the strongest and now Itha-nim has become a member of the main house. Are they just going to wait and let Ceryl clan have the maximum authority in Lukedonia?"

"Who knows...What I am really worried is about the reaction of Itha-nim when she would see the new mistress of the house."

"Don't worry. The new Mistress would not leave her mansion. And in fact Anceline-nim will be paying him visits regularly."

"Itha-nim would surely burn in jealousy. I am actually curious what kind of expression she would have now."

"Then why don't you see me know." a cold and divine figure replied.

"Itha-nim?!"

"What's wrong? You can gaze at my face and see my expressions. I am sure that I am burning now right?"

"No, I didn't mean that." answered the maid humbly while sweating like she was bathed in water.

"Just do your work. It's none of your business what my love does. "

The two maids silently leave while bowing their heads downwards.

"Jealous? I am. But it really doesn't matters... The time for me to rise and the nobles to fall will definitely come and this would be the start for it. What are your thoughts _Batlthagar_?"

"Of course my lady...The plan is in effect from the last 700 years." replies a silhouette in the dark.


	4. Chapter 4

In the Lord's castle all the 14 clan leaders are gathered together for discussing the arrival of Werewolves and their request to meet Evangelina (the current Noblesse). The Lord orders the clan leaders to allow them to meet Evangelina. Gejutel points out those werewolves can't be trusted as they hold grudge towards them for the actions of few nobles. To which Lord replies that some things can never be changed and that deeds of past surely represents in the actions of future. The Lord then orders the Clan Leaders to be ready for the battle just in case but he further points out that werewolves will never do anything which will harm Evangelina as they owe everything to her.

Similar to nobles, werewolves also have different clans with their own leaders. As Lord rules all the nobles; werewolves are ruled by their Emperor _Vereticus Colmillo_. As stated in folk tails werewolf's looks like normal people but with the ability to transform into wolf form though full moon is not a requirement. But during full moon their powers reach to a new level or so they say. The werewolves with their emperor _Vereticus_ and few werewolves' clan leaders are heading towards Evangelina's mansion accompanied by the clan leaders of Lukedonia. Other werewolves are on stand by near the cost of Lukedonia who are also accompanied by some noble clan leaders.

As they reach the mansion, Vereticus tells them that he would like a private hearing with the landlord of the mansion. Anceline, who is accompanying him, denies it; but Vereticus reassures him that he alone will be going and the rest of his group would stay here. Anceline says he can not trust the likes of him to which one of the clan leaders of werewolves steps in and tell him to mind his tone if he wants to live another day. A quarrel between them begins and suddenly the door opens with Evangelina standing in front. All of them including werewolves bow before her to show her respects. She tells them to stop before the things begin to set on fire.

"_Anceline. It's fine_."

"_But..."_

"_I consider him trustworthy as much as you if not more_."

"_..._"

"_Vereticus come in. Rest of you can stay outside and wait_. "

Vereticus takes leave from his group with some mementos in his hand which he brought for her. Evangelina and _Vereticus_ enter the living room where he put away those mementos on the table. Both of them take the seat in the middle of the room.

"_Verenticus, what can I do for you?"_

"_That's a mean thing to say Evangelina-nim. I am here to pay my respects on behalf of my entire werewolf's clan_"

"..."

"_I have heard about the things between you and Anceline. So I thought that I can drop by and wish you for your future._"

"_I see. I apologize... Nobles didn't greet you warmly_."

"_It's fine. It's understandable that they fear as we have risen in power and status unlike the past. A past in which they abducted us. A past where they made forced contracts in order to bind us_."

"_Verenticus, there is no meaning in remembering those things. It cannot be changed no matter how much you think."_

"_No meaning? Nobles were very well aware of the outcome of contracts on us werewolves. They were fully aware that because of the nature of werewolf's power and body structure they cannot have the power of nobles. After binding them they will not even have half the lifespan of a human mutant. Their bodies will just reduce to dust. And you say not to remember those things?"_

"_Verenticus..."_

"_When I was dying,….you saved me by giving your blood and a reason. It was you who said _

_'The one who doesn't avenge his own kind is nothing more than a coward.' "_

"_It was just the spur of moment. At that time it was the only way to save you. My blood was necessary to save your body from breaking and also to release the seal of contract. But now you have the responsibility of your whole kind, you can't leave your duty and go for something like revenge_."

"_You think the rest of my people just want to live? You think that they are cowards who wont risk their life for the sake of their fallen people."_

"_I thought you came here to greet me."_

"_I am sorry. It's just that whenever I see you I remember those things."_

"_Verenticus, the nobles responsible for those actions are dead."_

"_…I know. But my hatred for nobles just cannot fade away_."

"._..._"

"_The only reason we lost was because we were divided into villages. Every village faced four nobles with soul weapons. But thanks to my life force my body was able to handle the power of contract and I didn't die_."

"_I know...But we were really not aware of people other than clan leaders have learned the way to make soul weapons. Those four were of the second house from different clans whose ancestors passed their souls in form of soul weapons similar to clan leaders. After we came to know about that we made it forbidden to make soul weapons. Now the only person who owns a soul weapon other than clan leaders is __Itha Ceryl__."_

**_Around 700 years ago_**

The second house of four clans who were not in power decided to shift the flow of powers by making the downfall of their main house. Each one of them had their own soul weapon and to hide its existence they formed a seal on their bodies which concealed the existence of soul weapon. They might have a soul weapon, but their strength was nowhere nears that of a clan leader.

Unlike now, in the past, werewolves were not together. They had many villages in different places and were not close to each other. They believed they risked no danger as humans were too weak and nobles will never do something which breaks the nobles sense of honor and duty.

Those four nobles were aware of werewolf's carefree mentality, and decided to bind werewolves and use their powers to kill the members of their clan. So four of them combined along with the members of their house raided the werewolves village and attacked a single clan leader simultaneously and hence defeating him. Knowing that werewolves will never agree to work for them, they forcefully made contract with them and hence binding them to their will. As is the nature of contract, the contracted werewolves had their strength increased.

However, nobles came to the conclusion that with this numbers of werewolves it will be impossible to win as other clans will also interfere if a fight occurs. They decided they will make them breed forcefully to increase their man-power and also they can use them to create mansions for them. Using these technique for around 200 years they acquired all the werewolves villages and bonded them. But because of the nature of contract werewolves body became dust and useless. Hence, they decided not to create contracts with new-born and that they will train them from start to become slave. All the werewolves were brought to a single place where they were used as labor for making mansion for nobles and also to give birth to new lives.

The new born who become adult were trained and forced to serve nobles. In their mind freedom was a thing they never knew of. Those who tried to rebel were either killed as to set examples or were bended with contracts. The cycle continued for more 100 years.

Finally when nobles thought they had enough man-power, they decided to create contracts with them as werewolves body can live for some year even after creating contract. It was done in order to make their strength go to next level.

After careful planning they decided to attack clan leaders of Lukedonia. To their surprise the combined forces of them and werewolves were pushing clan leaders behind. But then the tables turn around when the ruler of Nobles the Lord joined the battle. Thousands of werewolves were killed by nobles and the Lord. They also killed few traitor members of Lukedonia.

"_STOP IT!"_ a voice echoed in battle area.

"_Evangelina-nim?!" exclaimed the clan leaders_.

"_Kill a single more werewolves and I will erase your existence_."

"_Evangelina-nim, what are you talking about? Werewolves attacked us with those four second house members_"

"_You know it very well that they were binded by them. It is not their fault. It is the fault of nobles."_

"_But..."_

"_Those four are bound to death but I will not hesitate to kill a clan leader if he dares to attack werewolf. And same applies to you Lord."_

"_Evangelina. I know that you want to save werewolves, but they cant be saved. There bodies will rot away for sure. And if not for that, the moment there binder dies they will grow savage. They would just become mutants...no even deadlier than them."_

"_Lord. So you want to extinct the race of Werewolves? Is that the code of noble?_"

"_..._"

"_I as the Noblesse would never allow you nobles to do something so shameful and indecent. I will kill every noble who decide to act as he please and bring shame to the existence of nobles_."

After the arrival of Noblesse, all the remaining werewolves who were around 400-500 were unable to move because they were able to sense the deadly energy which she owned. All the werewolves came back to their human forms. Four second house nobles have never heard the name _'Evangelina_' but '_Noblesse_' ranged the bell. They were able to sense the power she owns - the power greater than that of Lord. Till now they believed that 'Noblesse' was just a folktale character which was used to frighten them. They were unable to move due to the fear. They realized that running away was futile ...They gave up on their lives.

"_Evangelina, what do you plan do? These werewolves are still conscious but they are bided. And you are aware that a contract never breaks till the death. There is no way to save them."_

"_There is. I am going to give them my blood. It will remove them from their contract and also it will heal away their life force."_

"_What? If you do that then your life force will reduce next to nothingness. You won't survive even thousand years_."

"I _am very well aware. My life will pay the price for Nobles' sin_."

"_Evangelina_."

"_It will increase their power as well. My blood will take their power to next level to prevent such events in the future_."

A blood field is created which kills all the traitor nobles, while Evangelina moves towards the direction of werewolves. She senses the strongest and oldest werewolves who look like a man in thirties by the name _Vereticus_. She asks him to drink her blood and then sync with other werewolves so that all the werewolves can regain their lost life force and also get rid of contract seal.

"_I don't want to live. My village, my family, my brother __Batlthagar__….__Everything ...I have lost them. I have no reason to live and I will never take any favor from noble_."

"_The one who doesn't avenge his own kind is nothing more than a coward."_

"!"

"Hate us, despise us and become strong enough to oppose us whom you hate so much."

"..."

"If you don't live, they will just die. I can save them but they will die soon or afterwards like your family did."

"What?!"

"The reason you lost is because you were never together. You were divided into groups and hence it was easy for those trash to defeat you. Your strength is on a clan leader level. You should become their leader so that similar things will not take place in future. Make a country for yourself...Make a Lukedonia for werewolves strong enough to defeat Lukedonia of Nobles."

He courteously takes her hand and then drank blood from her. With the help of Evangelina, the governor of blood, he syncs his blood with all the werewolves present there and then starts a new beginning.

_"Thank You"_

_"Thank you"_

_"Thank you."_

Every werewolf present there realized her greatness and showed her their gratitude.

_"Thank you for letting our kind live."_

Vereticus: _"Thank you...Thank you for saving me...no...us."_

"_THANK You Evangelina-nim..."_

Evangelina smiled generously towards them like it was nothing, showing them how great a person she was unlike other nobles who didn't even gave second thought on their lives. Not only she protected them from other nobles, She used up her life to protect their future.

_At that moment they __realized why she was called 'Noblesse'.__**  
**__**  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

Remembering the ordeals from the time when he was binded 700 years ago to the time when he was released from slavery and was given a new family 400 years ago brought tears in his eyes. He was happy for the fact that he and the rest of werewolves were given new lives to start a new living together so that similar actions doesn't happens, but more than being happy he was sad because his savior gave away maximum of her life span to save them and to awaken their full powers in order to make them strong.

He kneeled with both his hands on ground to express the gratitude he owned towards her.

"_Thank you once again...I am sorry but this is the only way I know to express my gratitude. I feel incompetent because I can't do anything for the person who saved mine and my clan's life._"

"_Vereticus if others see you in this state they will really feel ashamed that werewolf's emperor is kneeling to a noble_."

"_Please don't say such things. Not a single werewolf out there will feel ashamed. If there was anyone else beside me I know that he would had done the same._ "

"..."

"_Yes they would feel ashamed on me for the fact that I was unable to do anything for the person whom we owe everything-our lives and our powers_."

"_You don't need to do anything Vereticus and also there is no need to feel incompetent. I did what I wanted so there is no need for you all to think that you owe me anything."_

_"But your life is coming to an en-..."_

"_Vereticus. No one lives forever. Nobles might have eternal life but that doesn't means they are immortal. It doesn't matters whether I die today or tomorrow… what really matters is whether what I did was regretful or not ...I am glad I didn't do anything which will make me regret for being alive."_

"_Evangelina-san..._."

"_No matter what happens you have to move forward while learning from your past decisions. I just want you all to live a life which you won't regret."_

"_...I will always remember this Evangelina-nim. As long as we werewolves live we won't forget your kindness which you showed as the Noblesse_."

Expressing his gratitude once more Vereticus took his leave from the mansion. Outside the mansion he meet his companions once again and they all took their leave while promising themselves that if an opportunity arises they will repay her kindness without fail. Lukedonia's clan leader took them to shore so that they can leave Lukedonia.

"_The only reason we are holding back ourselves is because of Evangelina-nim, but don't think that we will forgive you nobles for killing thousands of our brothers_" said one of the werewolf clan leader.

"_Are you so eager to die brainless fool? Just because you have risen in power doesn't mean we have fallen_." said one of Noble clan leader.

"_Stop it. Lets leave these place...Our business has finished here. It's not yet the right time_."

[****]

"_They have left the Lukedonia, my Lord_."

"_I see. So the situation didn't become any messy, Gejutel_?"

"_Yes, but my Lord I still believe it was wrong to let them live. Without fail they would try to take revenge_."

"_Gejutel, I will tell Evangelina that you are planning to kill them_."

"_L-Lord. Wait...I didn't mean that. I am still young and it's too early for me to die_. "

"_I haven't even married anyone_."

"_So are you trying to say the reason you want to live is to get a girl? Are you jealous that Anceline got two and you didn't even got one?"_

"_N-No Lord. I didn't mean that. I mean it would be shame on me as a man if I die before hitting on a girl_."

"_I was telling the same thing, Gejutel. I never imagined that the noble I trusted so much was this type of a pervert man."_

"L-Lord."

"_Gejutel don't you worry. I will make sure that you are married before your death. As the Lord it is my duty and obligation to fulfill your desire but promise me that you will not harm any female noble._"

"_Lord. I am really not that type of person_."


	6. Chapter 6

"_Greetings. My Lord_."

"_Anceline? What brings you here today?"_

"_I just came here to pay my respects. And also to tell you that Evangelina is pregnant_."

"_What? She decided to have a child so soon?!"_

"_L-Lord? What's wrong_?"

"_You don't know, Anceline? It means she has reached her limit way sooner then we expected."_

"_What's that supposed to mean_?"

"_It's nothing. If she didn't reveal anything, then that means it is not yet the time for you to learn about it._"

_"… I understand, my Lord_."

"..."

"_My Lord, Can I ask you a question?_"

"_Sure, provided you have the right to know its answer_."

"_I want to know about Evangelina."_

"_Well, she is your wife now, so surely you must know everything about her_."

"_Lord. I don't know anything about her...I know nothing_"

"..."

"_Even though we are so close, I know nothing about her. The only things I know are things which are known by everyone_."

"_I see. So what do you want to know about her?_"

"_About her origin...NO...I want to know about the ORIGIN of the FIRST NOBLESSE_."

"_Well I am sure you know about the meaning of her existence which is to protect nobles and their meaning of existence."_

"_Yes, I know that. But nobles have never changed. Sure some of the second house changed when they were affected by human greed. But that's the story of now. From the last three thousand of my existence it was the first time I saw that nobles changed."_

"_What do you want to say Anceline?"_

"_Lord, I mean this is the first incident that occurred where the Noblesse was necessary. So surely this means there was no purpose in the past for the Noblesse."_

"..."

"_It's the first time nobles changed, so why did Noblesse exist from the start? There are clan leaders; there is Lord who can handle such nobles. So surely there is no need for a figure which exists for protecting the meaning of Nobles?_"

"_Anceline so you want to know from where did the idea of Noblesse came into existence._"

"_Yes, My Lord._"

"_And you think it is the first time nobles have done something so shameful?"_

"_Yes. From the time nobles existed, it is the first time something like this has occurred._"

"_And?_"

"_So it means Lord that there was not a single reason or occurrence in the past to create Noblesse for the sake of protecting nobles and their meaning of existence. If Noblesse was created after this incident then it would sound appropriate..."_

"_Appropriate after this incident? And why is that Anceline_?"

"_I mean if Noblesse was created now then no one in future will dare to break the laws. So in short there was no reason for Noblesse to exist from the start_."

"_Anceline you have answered your own question just now_."

"_What?_"

"_You yourself said that this incident can form a base for creating Noblesse so that no one dares to do the same in the future_."

"_It can't be Lord; you mean there was an incident in past which formed the reason for the existence of Noblesse?_"

"_Yes. Noblesse didn't exist from the start because no one imagined that nobles would change._"

"_Lord, you mean an incident occurred which gave the idea that even nobles can change?"_

"_Yes. The greatest incident in the entire existence of nobles' history. The only people who knew about this are the people from Lord and Noblesse bloodline. It occurred several generations ago."_


	7. Chapter 7

"_An incident shameful enough not to be recorded?! What do you mean, Lord_?"

"Anceline, there are things which are better unknown. I am telling you this as you are married to Evangelina in the hope that you will be able to protect her future. Before I continue, let me ask you something, are you sure you want to learn about the shameful and cruel things of our predecessors?"

"Y-Yes, My Lord. I want to know everything which concerns my wife, Evangelina, the Noblesse."

"_I see. Do you know about the legend of __Blood God__?"_

"_God of Blood?_"

"_I said __'Blood God__'_."

"_No,my Lord. The only thing I know is 'Blood God' was the title given to the very first noble in existence_."

"Blood God was not only the title of first noble in existence...It was the title owned by the very first existence in the whole world."

"_The first?"_

"_Yes. While other small life forms did existed, but the Blood God was the first being with intelligence and power which was never seen before_."

"_Then he was our predecessor_?"

"_Yes, do you know why 14 different clan exist if the predecessor was same_?"

"_Lord, maybe he had 14 children's_?"

"_HaHa. That's a funny answer. Well you are wrong either way. If he was the first, then how did he have children? One partner is always required to have an offspring."_

"_Maybe he reproduced asexually?"_

"_Anceline, are you perhaps in the mood for jokes? If you are, then let me tell you that your jokes are not even worth listening."_

"_L-Lord. I just thought that might be the answer. I didn't mean to offend you_."

"_Let it go, Anceline. Well the answer you gave was somewhat right."_

"_Lord you mean-"_

"_He used his blood to create the other nobles. The fact that other nobles were just borne from his blood was one of the many reasons he was called __'Blood God'__."_

"_From his blood alone 29 children were borned,15 female and 14 male. They are now known as the 'Children of the God'_."

"..."

"_I am sure you know how the human kings continue their royal bloodline. To keep their royal blood pure, they make their very own son and daughter marry so that their next offspring is of pure decent and also it prevents their royal blood from mixing with commoners._"

"_Lord you meant to say that in the same way our predecessors, __'Children of God__' continued their bloodline_."

"_Yes. 14 male of them mated with the other 14 females in order to make their very own new bloodline_."

"_Incest-?_"

"_Are you suggesting other way around, Anceline? All other creatures including humans have done the same_."

"_My apologies, Lord_."

"_But do you think it was just a coincidence that he gave birth to 14 male and 15 females?"_

"_It can't be..."_

"_Yes, the last female child became his wife in order to continue his pure bloodline. Of course all of them were his pure bloodline, but he wished to have his own successor."_

"_Then the children born from his bloodline are now known as-_"

"_Yes, All the Lord's are the direct descendant of him and his 15th female child._"

"_Then that means first Lord was borne after the first clan leaders?!"_

"_Well those 14 couples formed 14 different families which are now known as clans. And the strongest of each clan became the head. Of course all of them were equally strong but in the end someone have to win and some one has to loose."_

"..."

" _'Blood God' was later given the title of the 'Lord' as he was the one who ruled them. And the bloodline he created with his wife(his daughter) is now known as the bloodline of Lord. And the fact that the bloodline was created directly with her daughter is the reason that bloodline of Lord is the strongest compared to other nobles. All those who govern blood are his direct descendant from mating."_

"_Then does it mean Noblesse is also...?"_

"_I am coming to that Anceline. Blood God and his children formed the nature of their existence. They created the ways they would live, their ideals and their will... The very concept of the meaning of nobles' existence was created by them."_


	8. Chapter 8

Anceline (Leader of Ceryl Clan and also the husband of Evangelina, the Noblesse) was surprised by the revelations. He finally understood about the origins of 14 clans and the Lord. He wondered about the strength of Blood God as he was the very first noble in existence and also all the other nobles were directly or indirectly his descendant. He understood the reasons for the terrifying strength of Lord, who unlike other nobles is direct descendant of the Blood God; while others are the descendants of his children created from his blood. The final daughter created from blood was the mother for the Lord's bloodline whiles the Blood God being the father. He was also the first being to be known as the 'Lord' as he ruled over all the nobles in existence, guiding them and forming the base and meaning of their very existence.

"_My Lord, you may continue..."_

"_Anceline, have you groped all I was saying?"_

"Yes."

"_Then let me continue the story. Blood God, now known as the Lord continued to rule over the nobles for an infinite amount of time. During the middle of his rule, Humans were borne along with the other beings which also include carnivorous animals, which starved for flesh. Nobles watched humans and other animals struggling for their survival in their short amount of lifespan. They never cared to save them as humans never asked them for help. Humans were afraid of their strength and they feared that nobles might kill them, just like they killed the carnivorous animals who tried to attack their (nobles) strength-hold_."

"_Lord, Didn't nobles always saved humans from dangers?! How could they let humans die?_"

"_From the past to present, one thing has never changed and that is nobles' belief to live in isolation from the rest of the world."_

"Then why in present it is obligation of nobles to protect and help humankind?"

"_The duty of nobles was decided by the Blood God. He felt piety towards humans as they were weak and hence for them survival was something they can never hope to achieve. Blood God or better known as the Lord felt that since nobles have power, it must be their duty to protect the weak. They started protecting humans, believing that it was a prideful act. Humans then started to believe that nobles were their God's and hence they must serve them. But Lord, believing that accepting offerings will mean, that they protected humans for offerings in the first place, and hence he declined it. He reasoned that those with powers should never accept any offerings as it will be a set back to their pride. He and all the clan leaders decided that they will help humans, regardless they ask for it or not and also that they would never become acquainted with them."_

"_Then that means all the ideologies of Nobles were created by the Blood God, the first Lord?"_

"_Yes. Also during his time, the concept of 'mutants' was developed. When some nobles killed carnivorous animals, they tasted their blood out of curiosity wondering about the taste as carnivorous animals were after blood...so they checked the taste and become hooked to it. Then they wondered how humans tasted as all carnivorous beings were after humans for their blood. In secret, they asked humans for their blood and that's how the concept of 'contract' or 'binding' was discovered. They noticed that humans have gained powers similar to them."_

"_Contracts were discovered from curiosity?_"

"_Yes. I know it sounds funny but that's how the concept was discovered._"

"_Then what about the mutants?_"

"_Nobles started drinking blood from humans, reasoning they were not accepting anything but were just giving humans power to defend themselves. But unknown to nobles, human contractee started drinking blood from others of the same kind and thats how mutants were borne. Nobles tried to put the blames on humans for their foolish actions as they were trying to help them by giving powers; though never accepting the fact that they also wanted to drink human's blood._"

"_Then that means..._"

"_Yes, thousands of humans died because of nobles hunger for blood who in turn reasoned that it was for the sake of humans. They reasoned that they were giving powers to them so that humans can be self-dependent_."


	9. Chapter 9

Some things make you curious, other things make you regret for learning what you learned. This fact depends on who you are and whom the story is about. A man always takes interest in the lives of others, but hates it when others take interest in his life. A woman enjoys gossiping about other women, but hates it when others talk about her behind her back.

_"Anceline. For a woman, the most disrespectful part is when her man learns about her from others and not her."_

_"__My Lord?"_

_"__I told you about the origins of nobles, the bloodline of the lord and clan leaders, about contracts among other stuffs; but there is a limit on how much I can tell you no matter who you are."_

_"__What are you talking about, My Lord? You were the one who promised to tell me about __Evangelina? What's the point of telling me all this stuffs if you are going to miss out the most important part?"_

Anceline came to know about the dark past of contracts and nobles, the reality behind nobles origin and other things, but none of them really mattered to him. The only reason he bothered to learn about them was for the hope that he will learn more about his wife, Evangelina, the current Noblesse. He approached the Lord in hope to learn about the origin of Noblesse. His curiosity was picked to its highest limit when the Lord said a dark incident, in the forgotten history, was the trigger behind the origin of the Noblesse.

_"__A man who depends on other people for learning about his wife isn't a man to begin with."_

_"__L-Lord." _

_"__Anceline, I told you all these stuffs so that you can come closer to Evangelina. Use this info. to press her for about her past. Use this as an opportunity to secure yours and your future child future."_

_"__What do you mean?"_

_"__You are rather dumb for a man with two wives. I wonder how someone slow as you got hands on two beauties while a noble like Gejutel doesn't even got one."_

_"__Lord!"_

_"__Anceline. It's getting late. You should go home and talk to Anceline. A man's worth is decided on how he approaches his woman. A man never complains about his wife."_

_"__Lord. Could it be that the reason you are stopping the story-"_

_"__Anceline?"_

_"__You say a man should never complain about his wife, My Lord. But as far as I remember, you are the one who always complain about your wife whenever you call us clan leaders for a meeting."_

_"…__."_

_"__I think you are stopping the story because your wife called you sooner; of course you can't say the reality to me…. And then you used me as an scapegoat"_

_"__Hahahaha! Anceline, you're not as slow as I thought you were."_

_"__Well done on deducing the truth! But still, I said some cool stuff, right? You should take my advice and ask Evangelina yourself."_

_"…__."_

_"__Anceline.I should leave; otherwise the throne room will be destroyed again by her screams. Sometimes, I wonder if my future child would take his/her personality from her mother."_

_"…__." _

* * *

_Valuable feedback and criticism is highly welcomed. Please review! _


	10. Chapter 10

The largest waves, capable of destroying civilizations begin as no more than small ripples, unknown to all. The biggest destructor is underestimated by all, wise or not. The path towards success starts from defeat and humiliation.

"_My Lady, Is this all right? Someone might-"_

"_Batlthagar, there is no need for you to worry."_

_Batlthagar, a werewolf, dead for the world, serves Itha Ceryl. His loyalty to her is worth noticing._

"_My Lady. Your position might be affected if someone saw you with me. Please, for your sake."_

"_Batlthagar, no one comes on the shores of Lukedonia. No one will notice our presence. Please relax."_

"_My Lady."_

"_From the start of nobles civilization, nobles have shown no interest to others of their kind except the Lord and clan leaders. A noble like me is nothing but a fodder. "_

"_Please don't say that. You are the greatest existence in the world."_

From the start of times, nobles have only acknowledged the existence of the Lord and the clan leaders. The hierarchy of power system gives no value to worth. It decides things by birth. The discrimination was never a thing of humans only as it existed in other kin as well, nobles or otherwise.

Itha Ceryl, whose power rivaled that of a clan leader, could never have hoped to become a clan leader. She could become one, of course, but that will stick the labels of greed and evil among many others. She could never have challenged _Anceline, _as he was trained by the former clan leaders so obviously the match would have been unfair. Even if she was trained, the difference gained in power to an early training of Anceline would have been obvious.

"_Perhaps I am nothing but evil for choosing this path. But I refuse to simply live as a woman who's only worth is to give birth to the heir and nothing else."_

"_My Lady, you are taking a right path. Just because your path contradicts that of the world doesn't makes it wrong. Ideals carry no worth if they are shackles."_

"_Batlthagar."_

"_Yes?"_

"_I can't thank you enough."_

"_No, My Lady. I am nothing but a mere vassal for you. I deserve no praise."_

"….."

"My Lady."

"_Batlthagar. The time for me to rise is coming. I do not know what the future holds for me, but you will die regardless. I am sorry for giving you such a fate."_

"_Please do not be concerned. My life is yours to begin with. The years I have lived with you are more than I could have ever asked for."_


End file.
